fandomgirlforever_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Maya Kingsley
Maya Kingsley History Maya Kingsley was the fifth child to be born to Ambrose and Adeline Kingsley and the second girl. She had pretty standard childhood. Loving parents, annoying siblings the whole shebang. She played little league quidditch, played with her toys in her room. She was a happy child. She had everything she could ever want. Maya was always low maintenance, she didn't like to cause trouble. She was happy enough just to be around her family. She was a quiet kid that could often slip into and out of rooms without being noticed. It wasn't purposeful, it was just who she was. If she didn't want to be seen, she wasn't. No one ever really questioned it, not when her older siblings were causing as much trouble as they were. It was just a quirky trait in all honesty. At least in the beginning. Maya was eight when her first signs of magic showed. She'd been following her older brothers round the neighbourhood after they'd specifically told her to stay home. She'd tripped up making quite a racket, she'd almost have been caught and if it hadn't been for the fact the gate she was standing beside suddenly flying open she probably would have been. Of course, given the fact she wasn't meant to be out of the house she hadn't been able to tell her parents about her first signs of magic so for years they were convinced she was a squib. What a surprise the letter from Ilvermorny was. Upon arriving at Ilvermorny she was sorted into Wampus house. She settled in quite well, made a few friends and generally kept out of trouble. She was beginning to figure herself out, when her mother died. As much as she wasn't as close to her mother as say Percy, she was a preteen girl who had just lost her mother. She had no idea what she was doing.The next thing she knew she was being carted off to England leaving behind everything she ever knew. Personality Maya is a quiet kid, that much hasn't changed. She's just found that being quiet does has it's advantages. Such as the fact people don't tend to watch what they're saying when they think they're alone. Maya knows more people's secrets than she'd care to admit, she has more knowledge on people than she probably should. But really, it's not her fault if people are so careless with information. Maya is known to speak her mind, if she doesn't like something she'll say. If she doesn't agree with what someone has to say, she'll tell them. It just seems to be that her morals are a little wonky most of the time. Well, all the time really. She doesn't forgive people very easy. She's a bit of an introvert, not because she doesn't like to talk to people or is nervous to be around them in fact it's nearly the opposite. She just thinks people are idiots. She can't be bothered to waste her time with people especially those that never seem to have a thought in their head. Relationship Family= {|style="width:100%" |align=left|MOTHERS NAME |align=right|OPINION |- |align=left|FATHERS NAME |align=right|OPINION |- |align=left|SIBLINGS NAME: |align=right|OPINION |-| Friends= {|style="width:100%" WIP |-| Enemies= {|style="width:100%" WIP